Dosen Pembimbing!
by Yumeiko21 Fumasaki
Summary: Memasuki semester baru, Tenten tidak menyangka bahwa Dosen yang akan mengajar dikelasnya selama satu semester penuh adalah Pria yang ditemuinya didalam Busway pagi tadi!/Summary Gagal/1STCHEERFORTENTEN/


**Dosen Pembimbing**

 **1StCheerForTenten** _ **by Yumeyko21 fumasaki.**_

Bulan ini langit terasa lebih cerah dari bulan sebelumnya. Intensitas hujan pun tampak berkurang drastis. Debu-debu dan asap kendaraan berterbangan di udara, kemacetan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari dijalanan kota metropolitan. Hal itu lah yang setidaknya dirasakan oleh gadis bercepol dua yang kini sedang berdiri desak-desakan didalam busway. Pada jam pagi seperti ini, semua orang pergi ke sekolah dan ke tempat kerjanya dengan menaiki bus, setidaknya untuk mengurangi kemacetan meskipun tidak mempengaruhi jumlah kendaraan pribadi dijalanan.

Pada awal bulan ini, liburan telah usai dan semester baru sedang menanti diujung mata. Kelas sudah dibagi dan roster mata kuliah sudah dijadwalkan dari senin sampai jumat. Tenten menghela nafasnya. Baginya begitu berat meninggalkan rutinitas kesehariannya selama liburan dan kembali lagi berjibaku dengan tugas-tugas yang tiada habisnya selama empat bulan kedepan. Terlebih lagi di semester ini mata kuliahnya semakin banyak dan tentunya lebih sulit dari sebelumnya.

Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang tubuhnya dan tidak sengaja melihat seorang pemuda sedang berusaha menyentuh bokongnya yang dilapisi celana jeans. Tenten melotot seketika, sedangkan pemuda itu terlihat terkejut dan mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu ketika melihat Tenten menyadari perbuatannya.

"nona, ada serangga di... dan aku menco—"

"kemari kau orang mesum!" Tenten langsung menarik simpul dasi rapi pemuda tersebut dengan kasar, mengundang perhatian seluruh pengunjung bus.

"a-aku bisa menjelaskan ini! Sungguh!" ujarnya terbata-bata, merasa risih akan pandangan banyak orang.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di halte depan stasiun, hampir setengah penghuni bus turun dan menuju stasiun. Begitu pula dengan Tenten karena kampusnya yaitu Universitas Negeri Konoha dapat dicapai dengan mudah bila menaiki kereta yang stasiunnya terletak di pusat kota, sedangkan dari rumah menuju stasiun Tenten harus menaiki busway. Setiap hari berangkat kuliah ia harus menaiki kendaraan umum dua kali.

Tenten ikut menyeret pria berambut panjang tersebut untuk turun bersamanya, gadis itu tidak peduli kemana tujuan pria muda dengan pakaian rapi itu, bahkan gadis itu tidak peduli bila pria ini akan terlambat kerja sekalipun.

"kau harus ikut aku ke pihak yang berwajib!" cetus Tenten.

Pria tersebut menunjukkan ekspresi tidak terima, kali ini ia merebut paksa dasinya yang dipegangi oleh Tenten. Gadis itu dapat melihat dengan jelas bros kecil dengan ukiran nama yang disematkan di bagian dada kanan kemeja pria itu. Hyuuga Neji. Namanya seperti pernah terlihat di suatu tempat, tapi Tenten mengabaikannya.

"dengar ya, nona muda. Aku berusaha menjelaskan bahwa tadi seekor jangkrik sedang menempel disana, dan aku hanya berusaha meraihnya." Gumam Neji kali ini dengan nada tenang.

"kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan mudahnya? Lagipula jika memang ada seekor serangga disana, kau pasti berusaha meraih bokongku, bukan serangganya!" bentak Tenten dengan galak.

Tenten menyeret paksa Neji menuju pos jaga milik polisi lalulintas yang ada didepan stasiun, sedangkan Neji berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dan malah mengundang perhatian dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?"

"pak polisi! Orang mesum ini melakukan pelecehan didalam bus!" seru Tenten spontan. Polisi tersebut agak bingung.

"maaf bisa tolong ulangi?"

"ya, orang ini melakukan pelecehan seksual didalam bus."

Polisi tersebut mengamati Neji dari atas hingga bawah. Penampilannya rapi dan bersih, mengenakan celana hitam dan kemeja biru dongker. Rambut panjangnya disisir halus dan diikat rendah dengan rapi seperti habis keluar dari salon. Sepatu hitamnya mengkilat sampai-sampai mereka bisa bercermin di permukaannya. Ia menjinjing sebuah tas hitam yang sepertinya berisi laptop.

"bisa tunjukkan identitas anda, tuan?"

Neji mengeluarkan dompetnya yang sepertinya tebal dari saku celananya dan menyodorkan sebuah Kartu Tanda Penduduk dan selembar kertas yang terlihat seperti kartu nama. Setelah melihat sejenak, polisi tersebut mengembalikan KTP dan kartu namanya.

"kami tidak bisa memproses keluhan anda karena laporannya tidak jelas, nona." Ujar polisi tersebut kepada Tenten.

Gadis bercepol dua itu tidak terima dan hendak protes ketika dilihatnya Neji menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kemenangan yang terkesan seperti mengejek dirinya.

"tapi ia telah melakukan pelecehan, hal ini bisa dikenai Undang-undang tentang wanita dan anak-anak" gadis itu tetap bersikeras.

"apakah pria ini memang telah melakukan pelecehan terhadap anda, nona?"

"eh? Ano, kalau itu dia memang belum sempat melakukannya. t-tapi! kalau aku tidak segera memergokinya dia pasti akan melakukannya!"

"begini saja, karena kamipun merupakan polisi lalulintas dan anda belum sempat digerayangi olehnya, sebaiknya kita disini berdamai saja." Tawar polisi tersebut. Tenten merengut sebal.

"tidak. Aku tetap ingin dia dijatuhi hukuman. Minimal denda." Gadis ini memang sangat keras kepala.

"Hyuuga Neji ini adalah orang terpelajar, saya yakin dia tidak bermaksud untuk menggerayangi anda. Kalau anda bersikeras, silakan tulis laporan dan kirimkan ke kantor pelayanan pusat, karena ini hanya pos jaga penertiban lalu lintas." Tegas pak polisi.

"membuang-buang waktu saja." Cemoh Neji dengan ketus dan segera pergi dari pos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenten menendang kaleng minuman kosong dihadapannya. Pemuda itu sudah berani mempermalukannya.

"hey, Tenten!" dua orang mahasiswi teman sekelasnya mendekat. Gadis itu menyengir.

"wah, dua bulan tidak bertemu kau tambah tinggi saja, ya." Gumam Sakura basa-basi.

"Ten, sudah _ngeprint_ Kartu Rencana Studi, belum?" tanya Ino, si gadis keturunan bule.

Tenten mengangguk-angguk melihat kedua orang temannya tersebut barusaja mencetak KRS mereka masing-masing. Mereka bercengkrama mengenai rutinitas selama liburan setelah berbulan-bulan tidak bertatap muka. Tenten jadi melupakan sejenak masalah yang ditemuinya tadi pagi. Anak-anak anggota kelas masih belum terlihat, Mungkin karena kelas pertama dimulai masih sekitar satu jam lagi.

"kita langsung masuk ke kelas saja ya?" tanya Sakura yang langsung diiyakan oleh Ino dan Tenten.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju kelas, ternyata beberapa mahasiswa sudah lebih dulu datang ke kelas, duduk diam dan menunggu dosen mata kuliah pertama masuk kedalam kelas dan membahas kontrak kuliah.

40 menit kemudian semua kursi yang ada telah diisi oleh peserta kuliah. Hari pertama seperti ini semua orang biasanya memang berlomba-lomba untuk mencari muka di hadapan dosen agar dianggap sebagai mahasiswa teladan. Tenten tidak terlalu suka duduk paling depan karena terlalu dekat dengan dosen ketika menyampaikan materi, jadi gadis itu memilih duduk dikursi urutan kedua atau ketiga.

"matkul pertama apa, Ino?" bisik Tenten pada Gadis berambut pirang yang duduk disampingnya.

Ino membuka lipatan KRS nya dan melihat roster semesternya. "Psikologi Pendidikan." Balas Ino membisiki Tenten, membuat gadis itu ber-oh-ria.

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun sepertinya dosen mereka sedikit terlambat kali ini. Tak lama kemudian seseorang memasuki kelas dan meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dosen, suasana kelas menjadi hening. Namun berbeda dengan Tenten, semua mahasiswa berhenti berceloteh karena menghormati dosen yang telah hadir, sedangkan gadis itu terdiam karena merasa ingin pingsan seketika. Dosen itu, pria yang berdiri dengan tenang didepan kelas saat ini, adalah...

Tenten merampas paksa kartu rencana studi ditangan Ino, gadis itu langsung membaca mata kuliah yang tertera disana. Tulisan besar itu cukup untuk menyadarkan Tenten dengan jelas, bahwa ia tidak menghayal. Dosen Psikologi Pendidikan untuk semester ini adalah: Hyuuga Neji.

Tenten menutupi wajahnya dengan KRS, membuat Ino yang berada disampingnya merasa terheran-heran melihat kelakuan sahabatnya tersebut. Tenten memerosotkan tubuhnya dikursi, berharap agar Neji tidak melihatnya. Pantas saja dari pertama kali gadis itu melihat nama Neji tadi pagi, ia merasa familiar dan mengenal nama tersebut. Tenten menyesal tidak memperhatikan KRS nya dengan teliti.

"selamat pagi." Ujar Neji, sepertinya memulai sesi perkenalan.

"saya Dosen matakuliah Psikologi Pendidikan yang akan terus mengajar dikelas ini selama satu semester." Imbuhnya dengan nada tenang. "karena saya yang paling tua dikelas ini, jadi saya akan memulai duluan sesi perkenalan. Nama saya Hyuuga Neji. Saya baru saja diangkat menjadi dosen karena sebelumnya saya hanya bekerja sebagai staff dan asisten dosen saja. Tahun ini saya ditunjuk langsung untuk mengajar, dan kelas ajaran pertama saya adalah kelas kalian." Jelas Neji panjang lebar.

Tenten terus berdoa disepanjang detik agar Neji tidak akan menyadari kehadirannya dikelas ini atau Neji sudah melupakan wajah Tenten tadi pagi. Neji bicara panjang lebar, menjelaskan bahwa tidak ada wanita yang boleh memakai celana jeans atau rok mini ketika kelasnya berlangsung, dan tidak ada yang boleh keluar masuk kelas ketika diskusi sedang dilaksanakan. Ia juga membahas mengenai kontrak kuliah dimana tugas yang dikumpul setelah deadline tidak akan diterima, dan mahasiswa yang datang sesudah Neji masuk ke kelas akan dianggap absen. Dosen muda ini mungkin sedang fit-fitnya mengajar dan menerapkan semua peraturan dari masing-masing dosen tua yang menerapkan hanya satu saja dikelasnya.

"tidak adil rasanya jika kalian mengenal saya, namun saya tidak kenal kalian. Saya mau melihat daftar nama kalian."

Kalimat Neji barusan seakan membuat jantung Tenten meleduk tak karuan. Dan terus bertambah parah ketika melihat Temari yang merupakan sekretaris kelas, maju dan memberikan daftar nama pada dosen muda tersebut. Neji mulai memanggil satu-persatu nama-nama para mahasiswa dari kelas reguler, dan setiap yang dipanggil namanya, harus berdiri untuk menjawab panggilannya.

"Aburame Shino." Neji mulai memanggil nama urutan pertama.

"Akamichi Choji." Urutan kedua.

"Haruno Sakura." Urutan berikutnya.

"Nara Shikamaru." Tiba-tiba sudah memasuki urutan kesekian.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Dan nama Tenten ada di urutan selanjutnya!

"Tenten."

Gadis itu diam. Seisi kelas menoleh kearahnya, menunggu ia mengacungkan tangannya ke udara dan berdiri sambil berteriak "hadir, sensei!" seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini Tenten berdiri dengan ragu-ragu, bahkan lututnya sedikit ditekuk dan gadis itu tidak berdiri dengan tegak. Ia pun tidak mengangkat tangannya ke udara, dan hanya menggumam kecil "hadir, sensei." Neji hanya melihatnya sekilas seperti melihat mahasiswa yang lainnya, membuat Tenten agak sedikit lega dan berpikir mungkin orang yang ditemuinya dijalan tadi bukanlah Neji, dan kalaupun memang Neji, semoga ia sudah lupa dengan wajah Tenten.

"Ten kau ini kenapa, sih?" gerutu Ino yang sedari tadi mulai curiga dengan gerak-gerik Tenten.

"apa kau jatuh cinta pada dosen itu ya?" tuduh Ino, membuat Tenten salah tingkah seketika.

"tentu saja bukan! Mungkin pun kau yang jatuh cinta padanya."

Ino hendak membalas, namun ternyata Neji sudah selesai mengabsen seluruh isi kelas.

"karena saya masih baru, saya belum diizinkan untuk menjadi dosen pembimbing akademik. Namun saya akan mengajukan diri untuk mengangkat seorang mahasiswa dari kelas ini agar menjadi mahasiswa bimbingan saya."

Semua peserta kuliah terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Neji. Semua orang dikelas ini sudah memiliki dosen pembimbingnya masing-masing, bagaimana mungkin Neji mau mengalihkan mereka untuk menjadi mahasiswa bimbingannya? Pria dengan rambut panjang tersebut membaca daftar nama dan berpura-pura memilih-milih nama.

Akhirnya ia berkata "saya akan mengangkat Tenten untuk menjadi mahasiswa bimbingan saya."

Teman-teman sekelas langsung menatap Tenten, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa terpelongo dan menganga lebar. Ketika gadis itu menoleh sekilas kearah dosennya, Neji tampak menyunggingkan senyumnya seolah berkata 'bersiaplah untuk pembalasanku'. Jadi ternyata Neji langsung menandai nama Tenten begitu tahu bahwa gadis yang membuat ulah tadi pagi adalah si pemilik nama tanpa marga tersebut.

"habislah aku. Tamatlah riwayatku. Akau pasti _bakal_ drop out." Racau Tenten ketika kelas telah usai.

"hei, kau kenapa sih. Itu bagus kan? Kau tak perlu bimbingan dengan dekan fakultas lagi, Cuma perlu dibimbing oleh Neji Sensei yang tampan, dan mungkin kau akan mendapat bimbingan tambahan!" seru Ino antusias.

'bimbingan tambahan mungkin berarti pelajaran tambahan untuk menghukumku.' Batin Tenten lemas.

"memangnya kenapa sih, Ten? Kenapa kau gelisah dan takut kena D.O?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "jangan-jangan Neji Sensei itu mantanmu ya?" tebak Sakura lagi yang jidatnya langsung ditampel oleh Ino.

"teman-teman, jika aku cerita apa kalian berjanji untuk tidak menertawakan atau mem _bully_ ku?"

Air muka Sakura dan Ino berubah drastis. Mereka mengangguk dengan antusias dan mulai menatap Tenten dengan penuh minat. Gadis itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sebelum mulai bercerita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenten menatap pintu kayu dihadapannya dengan gugup. Di pintu tersebut tertera sebuah kalimat "Ruangan Dosen: Hyuuga Neji". Ini menjengkelkan, karena jadwal yang sudah ditentukan untuk mengikuti bimbingan, Tenten jadi terpaksa harus menemui Neji Hyuuga, sendirian. Tidak seperti Sakura dan Ino yang memiliki dosen pembimbing yang sama sehingga mereka bisa bimbingan bersama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura dan ino, selepas Tenten menceritakan kisahnya, mereka berdua hanya memberikan tips sederhana: bersikaplah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, Ten. Seakan ini bukan sebuah persoalan yang serius. Terkadang Tenten tak mengerti jalan pikiran kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Gadis itu mengetuk pintu dua kali dan memutar knopnya, ia dapat merasakan kedua telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin. Tenten mengintip dari balik celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, dan disana Neji sedang minum ocha dengan santainya. 'Sebenarnya apa sih kerjaan dosen yang satu ini?' Pikir Tenten dengan jengkel.

"permisi, Sensei. Saya datang untuk minta bimbingan." Ujar Tenten dengan sopan.

Neji meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "kau tidak ingin menyeretku ke kantor polisi?".

Tenten masih tersenyum, berusaha menahan kedutan di dahinya. Dalam hati ia sudah ingin sekali untuk membakar rambut panjang dosennya tersebut sampai botak.

"mengenai masalah itu, kumohon tolong maafkan aku, Sensei. Aku tau anda sangat marah dan merasa dipermalukan, aku tidak mengetahui kalau anda adalah dosen di fakultasku. Lagipula anda memilihku sebagai mahasiswa bimbingan anda karena sensei ingin balas dendam padaku, bukan?" jelas Tenten panjang lebar dan meminta maaf.

"aah tentang itu, pastinya akan ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk itu." Ancam Neji dengan nada halus. "tapi jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak akan melibatkan nilai akademik untuk hal ini. Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang kau lakukan itu memang wajar sebagai upayamu untuk melindungi kemurnian dirimu sendiri" imbuhnya lagi.

"benarkah?" tanya Tenten dengan mata berbinar-binar. Jika benar begitu ia akan menjadi penggemar dadakan Hyuuga Neji yang baik dan tampan ini.

"duduklah disitu." Kata Neji lagi. Tenten menurut.

Neji mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dilayar ponsel andronya.

"kau tidak meminta nomor ponselku? Semua mahasiswa memiliki nomor ponsel dosen pembimbingnya masing-masing." Tanya Neji dengan nada datar.

Tenten masih tersenyum, kali ini ia hanya menyengir tidak tulus. "kalau begitu boleh saya tau nomor ponsel anda, Sensei?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku roknya, karena Neji tidak mengizinkan wanita untuk memakai celana jeans, apalagi wanita itu adalah mahasiswa didikannya.

Neji membacakan nomor ponselnya, dan Tenten mengetiknya.

"telepon ke nomorku, agar aku juga mengetahui nomormu." Perintah Neji. Gadis itu menurut saja dengan kalem.

"jadi apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Dosen dan mahasiswa saat sedang menjalani bimbingan?" tanya Neji.

Tenten terdiam, mencerna pertanyaan Neji. Ingin sekali ia teriak didepan wajah pria cantik ini: 'seharusnya sebelum menjadi dosen kau pelajari dulu tugas-tugasmu sebagai seorang pengajar di universitas!'

"saya hanya diberikan tanda tangan di kartu rencana studi." Jawab Tenten asal. Dengan begitu ini akan berlangsung dengan cepat.

"berapa Ipk-mu di semester ini?" tanya Neji lagi.

"2,50." Jawab Tenten.

Neji melotot, mata peraknya terlihat membulat tidak percaya.

"kau bercanda? Lampumu itu sudah hampir merah, kau tau? Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama satu semester ini?"

"sensei tidak mengerti. Aku menjalani banyak hal-hal sulit. Kalian sebagai dosen hanya bisa memberi tugas dan harus dikumpul sesuai deadline, tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan yang menjalani." Gerutu Tenten.

Neji menghela napasnya. "kurasa aku ini harus banyak-banyak memberikan bimbingan intensif padamu ya. Aku pasti akan sangat malu jika mahasiswa ku memiliki nilai kumulatif dibawah tiga, mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampanku ini yang sudah diangkat menjadi dosen dengan umur semuda ini?".

"cih, jangan sombong. Kau hanya beruntung."

Tenten menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya setelah sadar bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan dosen, terutama ketika menatap mata Neji yang menyorot dengan tajam.

"sepertinya selain perlu dibimbing soal mata kuliah, kau juga perlu diajarkan mengenai sopan santun dan tata bicara yang baik terhadap orangtua."

"maaf, saya tidak bermaksud untuk bicara seperti itu." Ujar Tenten menundukkan kepalanya.

Neji hanya menatapnya sekilas kemudian meraih jaket yang tergantung di punggung kursi dan menyambar kunci mobil diatas mejanya.

"ayo. Aku akan memberimu tanda tangan setelah usai makan siang." Gumam Neji sambil berdiri.

Tenten ikut berdiri. "kalau begitu saya harus kembali kesini lagi seusai anda makan siang?" tanya nya dengan polos.

Neji tertawa mengejek. "bukan, bodoh. Kau ikut makan siang denganku." Imbuhnya berjalan menghampiri Tenten yang berdiri dengan kikuk.

"lalu setelah itu kau akan kuberikan pelajaran baru, yang lebih berharga daripada sekedar matakuliah." Sambung Neji sambil meletakkan telapak tangan besarnya di puncak kepala Tenten dan menyeret gadis itu ke luar ruangannya.

 **FIN~**

 **Ngomong-ngomong ada yang mau ngucapin "Selamat" atas kembalinya saya kepada rutinitas perkuliahan tercinta? :") Kalau sempat Insya Allah nanti akan ada sekuelnya, tapi mungkin aja bakal ditulis setelah semester ini berakhir hehe, artinya empat bulan lagi dari sekarang ;P fiksi diatas jangan dianggap serius atuh, mana ada dosen ganteng kayak Neji :* kalau ada mah saya bakal rajiiiinnn banget kuliah kalo bisa nginep dikampus juga :V sekedar ikut meramaikan buat Event Pertama Tenten, jadi Cuma berupa fiksi singkat yang abal dan gak genahan gini :3 apabila banyak kekurangan yang tidak berkenan dihati mohon dimaafkeun, sampai bertemu lagi kapan-kapan :")**


End file.
